The fox & The Hound
by special.fans.unit
Summary: SVU is on the hunt for a serial rapist/killer who likes to hunt down his victims, beat them, and then find them later only to do worse and kill them. When Olivia finds herself in the Killer's sights, it's a race against the clock to protect Olivia, and the women of New York.


**A/N: So this is a story I've had on back burner for a while now, I've really wanted to write it, and have plenty of ideas for this story already. Please let me know, please! If you'd like to read more of this story, leave me a review, because I feel this is one you guys would enjoy, and one I would love to write for you!**

 **Central Park at night.**

Her heart raced, and you could see her chest visibly move up and down with each breath she took. Sweat droplets formed on her chest, and cheeks as she ran towards the man, her gun in her hand, she pulled the trigger, missing. "Olivia, Olivia, can you hear us? What's your location?" Fin asked frantically into her ear piece.

"I'm under the south bridge, I've lost him.." Olivia bends over to catch her breath as she repeats to Fin her location, only Fin doesn't hear her, her mic had gotten disconnected moments ago, something she was unaware of.

"Liv, we can't hear you, can you hear us?" Fin questions through the mic. Olivia looks down into her chest, she sees the mic is gone, and rolls her eyes. The sound of footsteps is muffled by Fin's voice in her ear. It wasn't until his hand was wrapped over her mouth, and the cold metal barrel of a pistol was against her temple, that Olivia had known the 'hound' was still in the park with her.

'The hound' as most of New York had known him by was a serial rapist, and killer. He's known as the hound because he first tracks down his victim's and beats them severely, sometimes almost to death, and then he would lay low, then attack them again, raping, and beating them until he would finally kill them. Due to the fact he would kill them in different ways, and the beatings were never really the same, minus one detail, no cop really had put the clues together, that is until recently.

Olivia's first instinct was to go for her gun, she put her hand on her holster, her fingers searched for the metal piece as she violently twisted and turned her body trying to escape the danger she was in. "It's against your head, dumb bitch." His gravelly voice whispered in her ear. Olivia jerked her body again, this time getting lose, "Oh no you don't." He quickly pushed Olivia to the ground, jumping on top of her. She had only gotten one scream for help out, before he took her pistol and slammed it into her skull, blood immediately began to trickle down Olivia's face, her vision was now blurry, and her heartbeating was all she could hear.

"Olivia, OLIVIA!" Fin, and Amanda are both screaming for the detective.

He's relentless, as he gets off the top of her, he begins to kick her in the stomach, the back, every inch of her.

He looks around, shocked that no one else was near the detective, coming to her rescue. Just moments after his realization he hear's the dogs, and the hollering of many detective's for Olivia, he finishes her by stomping on her hand, he hears her bones crackling, and it turns him on. He smiles down at her limp, almost lifeless and bleeding body, and smiles before running off into the darkness.

"LIV! Olivia, LIV, OH MY God!" Fin exclaimed as he ran up on Olivia laying on the ground, bruises already forming, and blood all over her face.

"We need a BUS, and QUICK." Amanda intensely speaks into her walkie.

"Which way did he go, Liv?" Fin wants to know, so he can personally kill him himself. She points with her other hand, Amanda reaches for the hand he stomped on.

"Ahh!" Olivia let's out a loud whimper.

"Son of a bitch, he broke your hand, didn't he?" Amanda said drawing her hand back away from Olivia's and instead placing it on her forehead. Olivia nodded her head yes, she was in so much pain, it even hurt for her to speak.

"No sign of the bastard." Fin was out of breath.

"He broke her hand, Fin.." Amanda said looking up and into Fin's eyes, they all knew what that meant.

Just then the Ambulance and paramedic's pulled up, and loaded Olivia into the vehicle.

"I'll go with her, you get everyone caught up?" Amanda asks Fin, as she looks to him for guidance, her blue eyes glossed over with fear for Olivia.

"Yea, yea you go with her, I'll get Nick caught up, get everyone out here looking for the sick son of a bitch, he couldn't have gone to far on foot." Fin states.

"Alright, see you at Mercy." She says climbing into the back of the Ambulance.

 **Three months later.**

"Did you see this?" Melinda questions Liv, showing her the files from her most recent autopsy.

"He crushed her hand." Olivia looked down at the x-ray, and then her own hand, "I guess he's back." She swallowed hard, and a blank stare came over her.

"Are you okay, Liv?" Melinda asks already knowing the answer.

"I knew he'd be back, I guess I just didn't think it would be here, this early on- seems a little risky, even for him." Olivia replies, as she rubs her hand.

"He's a sick son of a bitch, but we'll get him this time, and he'll pay for what he's done." Melinda said trying to comfort Liv.

"I hope so." Olivia smiled one of those, I'm strong and can handle it smiles, "Guess I better go tell the guys whats up.".

 **A/N: Again, if you'd like to read more, let me know! :) Also, side-note, for those who read all my other stories, I will DEFINITELY still be updating those as well, as I have recently aquired a lot of free time, so all I'd like to do is write for y'all! **


End file.
